Cat (Cat Unit)
Attainability Normal form: Cat When starting the game. Evolved form: Macho cat At level 10. True Form: Mohawk Cat At level 20+10 using Silver Tickets Criterion Pros * Good health, attack speed, and attack power for its cost * Low cost and deployment cool-down * Decent movement speed * Can be used in any battalion formation Cons * Short-ranged single-target attacks * Low health and attack power makes its solo performance poor. * No passive abilities or strengths Strategy/Usage * The main reasons to use Cat are due to its fast deployment cool-down and cheap cost. Cat, therefore, is utilized as a "meatshield" unit as Cat uses its mass numbers to overwhelm enemies to compensate its lacking statistics. Using this compensation with hard-hitters behind the numbers creates a "wall of death" against enemies that approaches the castle slowly but surely. * Cat is overshadowed as an effective soloist meat shield unit due to Tank Cat and its likeness as the Tank Cat is designed with defense and longevity in mind while also being an affordable unit sent out in masses, though twice as expensive as Cat. Cat can accompany Tank Cat regardless with proper deployment time patterns as Cat can cover up the time Tank Cat takes to get to the position held previously by another Tank Cat in front. * Cat's true form, Mohawk Cat, has double the HP and attack power, which allows it to solo stages by itself on most beginning stages and chapters. However, the boost in statistics is not satisfactory to have Cat join any other strategy besides being an accompanying meat-shield. * Another good aspect of Cat is that it appears in many CatCombos, most notably Cat Army for the beginning of the game and Mo' Hawks for the endgame. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $50 * Chapter 2: $75 * Chapter 3: $100 Upgrading Cost Stats ; Initial Stats Appearance * Normal Form: A basic, round cat. It is smiling and has its mouth open. Cat attacks by biting enemies. * Evolved Form: Looks mostly the same, but now has muscular arms extending out of the side of its body. * True Form: Now has a stylish black mohawk growing out of its head. Cat Combos This cat is in the following Cat Combos: Trivia * In the Battle Cats Pop!, this unit is called "Basic Cat." * In Cat's evolved and true form, even though this unit has arms with muscles, he still bites enemies to attack, meaning they are probably just for decoration. Gallery this is a test; do not comment Unevolvedcat.png |Normal Form + Description Evolvedcat.png |Evolved form + Description Trueformcat.png |True form + Description catjpdescription.png |Normal form description (JP) machocatjpdescription.png |Evolved form description (JP) mohawkcatjpdescription.png |True form description (JP) Cattwdesc.PNG |Normal form description (TW) Machocattwdesc.PNG |Evolved form description (TW) Screenshot 2016-11-27-21-14-14.png |True form description (TW) imageedit 3 7310343060.gif |Cat's attack animation imageedit 2 6366572361.gif |Macho Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 5095706816.gif |Mohawk Cat's attack animation. Pokemon Go Illust.jpg This text should be hidden by default. This text should be visible. External Links * Battle Cats Database * Battle Cats Capture Wiki ---- Units Release Order: '<< God Cat | Tank Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats